A Forbidden Love
by Yuki Cross Kiryu
Summary: Hinata is finally on good terms in her family. Will the return of the young Sasuke Uchiha mess up her peace?
1. In the beginning

_**A Forbidden Love**_

-⧜⧜⧜⧜ `HPOV` ⧜⧜⧜⧜-

I awoke with a start. An alarm sounded throughout the village. I went to my balcony searchlights and ANBU breezed past me. "What is going on?" Hanabi asked as she creaked open my door.

"I don't know." She wiped her eyes sleepily. She just returned from a string of missions that gave her little sleep. I helped her back to her and made sure she made it to the bed in one piece. I closed her door quietly so not to wake her back up. Neji stood in the hall in front of my door. I placed my fingers to my lips and motioned him to follow me into my room. "Neji, what's going on?"

He sat down sinking into my bed. "Well do you remember Sasuke Uchiha?" He settled down the bed and turned to me. I sat in front of my vanity.

"Yes, but what does he have to do with this?" I asked getting up and moving back onto my balcony.

"Well he has entered the village and he has not been seen since coming through the gate. I have to go help the search lock the doors and windows after I leave." Neji replied moving to my doorway. "Please keep safe cousin." He added as he disappeared into a pool of smoke. Neji is the only one that knows the truth about my feelings…ever since the chunnin exam we have gotten to the stage of best friends.

-⧜⧜⧜⧜ `SPOV` ⧜⧜⧜⧜-

I ran for the largest building I could. The village has changed a lot since I left. Well I guess this will have to do for now. I saw the large wall just as the ANBU saw me. He threw his kunai just as I reached the top of the wall. It pierced my back just below my shoulder. I felt the kunai in my back the pain is causing my vision to become blurry. All I have to do is fall and hope that I am hidden by what lies beneath me. I leaned forward causing me to fall. I felt my head collide with a rock and then the darkness swarmed in around me.

I opened my eyes and attempted to sit up. Mistake; I felt the pain ripple through my body. Where am I anyway? I looked around: I'm on a bed that is trying to eat me; there is a balcony to my left, and a girl, with her back to me, standing in the doorway with a tray of food. My vision is still kind of fuzzy. And my head hurts. I instinctively touched my head. A bandage. I looked at my fingers; they had blood on them, my blood.

She looked at me and frowned. "It's not going to get any better if you keep messing with it." The girl said. I swear I know her. "And besides I thought you vowed never to return to the village after you well you know…" She added looking away from me. Why can't I remember her and what is she talking about…after I what?

"Umm….exactly who are you and who am I?" I asked grabbing her hand.

-⧜⧜⧜⧜ `HPOV` ⧜⧜⧜⧜-

I looked into his onyx eyes. He looked into my soul. "Ummm….you must be hungry." I said messing with the food on the tray. I could see him looking me over trying to figure me out.

"I...I'm…I'm so sorry, Hinata…can you ever forgive me?" He asked. I collapsed onto his lap to hide the tears that were now falling from my face. I managed a nod before he began to stroke my hair. "Hinata you know that I am going to be sent to prison if I am found and then I'll never get to see you again…" He said softly.

"I know…I just…" It wasn't his fault that he left. The mess the Third Hokage caused…it is still getting bigger now. No one besides me knows the truth of the third's problems. Because he was the one that orchestrated that I was kidnapped by the cloud ninja as a small child so he could kill my uncle. "Sasuke…I…I can't bear to lose you again."

"Hinata…I don't want to lose you either." He said tilting my head to meet his. His lips touched mine and all my problems melted away. He pulled away leaving me breathless. A door opened downstairs. He looked at me.

"You have to go. The guest house out back no one ever uses it. Go now hurry." I whispered helping him to the balcony.

"Will you come to me tomorrow?" He asked after jumping down. I saw the pain flash across his eyes. I nodded.

-⧜⧜⧜⧜ `SPOV` ⧜⧜⧜⧜-

I followed her instructions carefully and soon enough I found it. The house was starting to look rundown. The roof was starting to cave in on the porch. I opened the door and peered inside…dust and spider webs everywhere. Hinata wasn't kidding when she said that no one ever uses this place. I moved to the bedroom and collapsed. I overused my muscles running out to this place. I dragged myself onto the blanket and pulled the other one onto of myself.

I felt the sunlight hitting my face. I just could not move. I opened my eyes and sat up. Well it looks like I've got my work cut out for me. This place isn't going to clean itself…I just hope that no one comes out here poking around. I went to the kitchen to get some water and nothing came out of the pump. I kicked the sink. I grabbed the broom that was sitting in the corner and started batting spider webs off of the ceiling.

I heard the door slide. I jumped into the bathroom. "Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked as she entered the kitchen. I poked my head back out into the kitchen. She jumped back in surprise. "Sasu-kun you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I walked over and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan…I thought that you were someone else." I said as I stroked her hair. "So Hina-chan do you think you can help me out here." I added gesturing towards the spider webs and dust that clouded the air.

She grabbed a bucket and headed outside to get the water when the main door flew open. Neji stood in the doorway.

-⧜⧜⧜⧜`HPOV` ⧜⧜⧜⧜-

I walked back into the house and saw Neji staring at Sasuke. I looked between them…I had no options. "Neji-san please don't tell father. He…he was injured and I just wanted to help him recover and let him be on his way." I pleaded with Neji…I dropped to my knees and kissed his feet I was so desperate.

"Fine but as soon as he is recovered we turn him over to the ANBU." Neji said crossing his arms. He shook his head. He knew my feelings and for once he put my feelings in front of his duties. He turned and left without another word. Sasuke ran to me and hugged me.

I handed Sasuke the bucket of water and a rag I found outside. We got to work cleaning up the house. I felt like this was where I was supposed to be…alone with Sasuke in my own place. We finished around dusk. "Sasu-kun I have to go back to the main house now…Father will be wondering where I am." I said regrettably. He took my hands and helped me up. He kissed me as I left the house.

I walked into the main house with a smile and a crimson blush on my face. I kissed father on the cheek and headed up the stairs. "Neji what is up with her?" I heard him ask before I closed my door. I walked to my vanity and proceeded to brush my hair. I put my brush back and collapsed onto my bed. I heard a knock at my door Hanabi stood in the now open doorway.

"Sister who is the boy I saw last night?" She asked causing my world to stop.

One chapter….please no killing….R & R….


	2. Well then if that's the way you want it

Well then if that's the way you want it….

~HPOV~

I looked at her for a long moment. Of course the noise would have woken her and her curiosity would have driven her to investigate. "The boy what boy…I think you were dreaming because I don't remember any boy last night." Please by that, please, please…She shrugged. Whew one tragedy avoided. She went back to her room. I waited for her door to close before I moved again. I exhaled deeply.

I changed into my pajamas and settled under my blankets when I heard another knock at my door. "Come in." The door creaked open. Father was staring at me with the oddest expression I have ever seen.

"Hinata I was going to wait to tell you this in the morning but –". I rolled over away from the light.

"Well why didn't you?" The light is so bright… I pulled the blanket over my head.

"Well you know the Uzumaki boy that you are so fond of, yes?" I nodded. "Well he asked permission to marry you and a blessing. Both of which I granted." He added proudly.

"WHAT?" I sat bolt upright in my bed. He has no right in deciding whom I marry. Especially since Lady Tsunade made the new decree. He stared at me disapprovingly. "I mean how could not have waited for him to tell me instead?" I added in one breath.

"You are right. Go to sleep now my daughter." He said exiting my room and shutting my door. Why does this have to happen now? Why…why….

~SPOV~

I looked towards the main house. I could have sworn that I heard Hinata yelling. I better go check just to be safe. I took off my white shirt to make myself blend into the darkness. I peered up at her window. She stood on the balcony outside her room. "Hinata..." I whisper yelled at her. She looked down. She is beautiful when the moonlight radiates from her hair and her eyes look like deep pools of water.

"Sasu-kun what are you doing out in the open? Go back before you are seen." She yelled back. Her voice was strained like she'd been crying and now that I mention it she looks like she has been crying.

"Hina-chan what's wrong?" I asked jumping up to her balcony. Ouch the pain in my back again. I fell into her causing us to fall onto her bed. She blushed a deep crimson which then I felt a blush come across my face. Not only are we on her bed but I'm on top of her.

"N...Nothing Sasu-kun…" She turned away from me. I rolled so I was beside her and she was looking at me with her whole face a deep crimson. She is lying and the best way to get the truth is by tickling the truth out of her. I placed my hands on her sides. I proceeded tickling her sides.

"Are you sure?" I asked devilishly. She shook her head no. I kept on tickling her. She has to stop lying eventually.

"Fine I'll tell you if you stop." She managed to say between giggles. I stopped tickling her but my hands remained on her sides.

~HPOV~

I looked at him and could not contain the blush that spread across my face. "Sasu-kun…I've become engaged to your best friend." He looked at me sadly…I could see his true feelings by looking into his eyes.

"Hina-chan…why…why did you not tell me sooner?" He pulled me closer. I could hear my heart beat beating faster with every passing second.

"I just found out before you came charging into my room." My forehead is touching his…what should I do? My heart is beating really fast and every time I look at him he blushes.

"Hina-chan do you trust me?" What kind of question is that? I nodded and his nose brushed against mine. A crimson blush fell across my face. His face met mine and I felt the world stop. All that mattered now was him. He pulled away when he heard footsteps approaching my door. I pointed at my closet…he moved and closed the door just as my bedroom door swung open. An ANBU member stood in the doorway.

"Where are you hiding him Ms. Hyuga? Answer and you will walk away free." The ANBU said. There was no way that I would turn in my Sasu-kun.

"Never." I answered sitting in the middle of the bed. Another two ANBUs came into my room. My hair is messed up and Sasuke is still in my closet.

"I'll give you one last chance and then you have to come with us." The one from earlier said. I don't want to go but I don't want to lose my Sasu-kun again.

"You'll have to take me by force then." I yelled as I jumped at the closest ANBU.

~SPOV~

I heard Hinata yelling and with no slits in the door it is getting hard to breathe in here. I pushed the doors open and send the two other ANBU into the wall on the other side of the wall. "Let her go and I'll come with no fight." I said looking into Hinata's eyes. She looked on the verge of tears and she tried to talk even with the hand over her mouth. The ANBU released her and moved to me. He pulled my hands behind my back and tied them.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are hereby arrested for crimes of treason." The other two ANBU had to hold Hinata back.

"Sasu-kun please…please don't take him away. He…he was under the influence of someone else." She said looking down at the floor. She wants me free even if it means she has to be hunted for the rest of her life.

"You must come with us and tell us what you know…but you two will have to be separated at all time." The female ANBU said tying Hinata's hands behind her back. I looked into her eyes and then I felt something hit the back of my head.

"Look he's awake." A voice said. I opened my eyes; a guard was peering in at me from the other side of the door. There isn't much light in here. I tried pulling myself towards the guard. My hands are chained to the wall and I have a gag in my mouth.

"You know struggling is futile here. But don't worry you won't be like this for much longer." A familiar voice said appearing in the doorway.

~HPOV~

I opened my eyes after being unconscious. My vision is pretty blurry. I hear faint voices. I need to stand up so I can see through the hole in the door. Naru-kun, what is he doing here? But what am I doing in a cell? Oh yes…I said I would tell them why Sasu-kun was acting strangely. But now I need to listen to Naru-kun.

"Sasuke, why did you come back now? I thought we agreed that you would not return until after I married her." I guess her means me. But anyway Naruto has been talking to Sasuke this entire time. Plotting to take me away and I do not ever want to finish that thought.

"No way could I let you do that to her. Not after what you've already put her through. You've made her life hell." What could Sasuke mean? I have got a family and people who love me…unless he means that Naruto had something to do with my past. No he couldn't have.

"Naru-kun is that you?" I asked innocently. Hopefully he buys this.

"Hina-chan what are you doing here?" Good now I just have to keep this up and keep the stuff I did with Sasu-kun secret.

"Well I was going around saying things that are apparently deep secrets of the village and the ANBU want to figure out how I know and how much I know." I asked fake crying. Good thing he isn't looking into this cell.

"Hinata stop the charade." Sasuke said from right behind Naruto.


	3. In the end

_**A Forbidden Love**_

_In the end…._

"_Sasu-kun."_

~HPOV~

"Hinata, he forced me into this. He said he would kill you unless I did what he asked." He placed his face between the bars.

"Sasu-kun."

"No Hinata I can't let you do this to yourself. I love you too much to let you." I pulled against my chains forcing my way to the door. His lips found mine. My world melted and left him. He pulled away and I saw him fly into the wall.

"Sasuke!" I yelled at him. "Naruto please stop this. I'll do what you want just stop hurting Sasuke." I pleaded as tears streamed down my face. I can't stand this. Why am I so weak? I thought that I had grown a little but I haven't.

"Hinata don't! You don't know what you're getting into." He said spitting blood as he stood up.

"Naruto just let me out of here. Please." I fell to my knees. Never would I have been this desperate to save someone. I just … I just wish that it didn't have to be this way. Naruto opened my door and pulled my chin up.

"Good choice. Now," he broke my chains, "you are coming with me. We are going to your house and you are going to marry me and never speak to that ever again." He said pointing to Sasuke and lifting me to my feet. I managed to nod as more tears fell to the ground. He pulled me away just as Sasuke looked into my eyes.

"I'll save you and I love you." He mouthed as he disappeared from my sight. I stopped walking and fell to my knees. My tears were blinding me. I felt Naruto pick me up as I fell onto the ground. I closed my eyes. I've lost everything in just one minute. Why…Why did I have to lose it all over again? I opened my eyes just in time to see us enter the mansion.

"Hinata do you realize what you have done and what you were going to do?" Father yelled as Naruto threw me onto the couch. I nodded and pulled my knees to my chest. Neji stood in the back of the room looking down. I knew what he had done just from his posture. He turned Sasuke in. "Good. From now on you are not to leave the mansion and you will do exactly as you are told when you are told by me, Neji, or Naruto." He gestured to each of the boys. This is not good. Naruto could have his way with me and I wouldn't be allowed to fight back.

"Hinata I want to talk to you alone upstairs." Neji said coming to help me off the couch. I knew I looked like I was lost, alone, and broken because it is how I feel. He helped me to my bed where I collapsed.

"Neji what do you want? I'd like to be alone." I replied burying my face in a pillow.

"Hinata, I never meant for this to happen. I want to help you get back with Sasuke. Tell me what I need to do." I looked up at him. He looked like I felt. Except his hair was neater.

"Keep Naruto away from me for now. I need to think of how to get Sasuke out of the prison at all costs." He nodded then headed back downstairs. I pulled my covers over my head. I let the darkness surround me until the dream came to me.

"_Sasuke wait." I called after him. Why is he running away from me and why am I ten again? _

"_Come on slowpoke. You're going to have to be faster to catch me if you want your jacket back." He yelled through his laughter. I looked down. Am I reliving memory? I started running faster and he morphed into his twenty-one year old self. _

"_Sasu-kun please come back to me." He was suddenly in the arms of ANBU members. No that can't be true. "SASUKE!" _

I sat up in my bed with my throat hurting and Neji staring at me. "Hinata are you all right? I heard you screaming." He said handing me a cup of water. It's really cold.

"I'm fine. You can go back to bed. I'm sorry for waking you up." I said apologetically. He nodded and headed out of my room.

I know I have to find a way to get Sasu-kun back. I threw back my covers and got dressed. No matter what anyone tells me I am going to be with Sasuke.

~SPOV~ (A/N – the italics is Hina-chan)

In a cell again. What is it about and cells? I looked through the window on my door. No one. Someone has to bring me food and when they do the fun will begin. I sat in silence for nearly an hour before someone finally showed up. Two knocks and the door swung open. The ANBU stepped into the cell…obvious newbie. I knocked them out…thank god it's a male. Nice fit too I could get used to this. I walked out the front doors and took a deep breath. Freedom for now but now I have to get to Hinata. Okay now I take a left here or was it a right? Great I'm lost and I can't even see the mansion anymore.

_Now just a few more blocks and I'm at the prison. Hang in there Sasu-kun. _

Her room is dark. Could she already be asleep? But if she is then why is the balcony door open? I walked into her room. "Hina-chan? Hinata are you awake?" I whispered going over to her bed.

_Now this way. Here it is. "Sasu-kun? Sasuke are you in there?" I whispered looking through the window._

"Hinata went to rescue you. You might want to hurry before she's killed by the ANBU." A voice from the darkness said. I jumped down. I have to make it in time I just have to.

_He's lying in the corner over there. "Sasuke? Are you awake?" I whispered leaning on the door. It flew open. I walked over to him. He's so peaceful when he's asleep. What was that? I looked down and saw blood pooling under me. _

Please don't let me be too late. I ran into my cell and saw Hinata lying in a pool of blood. I pulled her into my arms. Her hands went to my face. "Hinata! Hina-chan please talk to me." She coughed blood.

"_At least I got to see you one more time." She replied wincing. _

"Don't talk like that. I'll take you to the hospital and …" I couldn't stop the tears that fell onto her pale face.

"_Sasuke, I love you…" She replied as her eyes closed and her hands fell from my face. She held on for me._

"Hinata!" I yelled in frustration. How could I have let this happen? "Hina-chan I love you…Please wait for me."

"You there put your hands on your head and come away from the girl." An ANBU said pointing their katana at me.

"Just kill me then because I'm not moving." I growled looking up at them. They dropped the katana and kicked it to me.

"Do it yourself." They replied walking out of the cell. I picked it up. Hina-chan here I come. I turned the end towards me self and felt it pass through my body.

"Hina-chan here I come." I uttered as a white light engulfed me.

~Epilogue … Five years later~

"It doesn't get any easier does it?" A voice asked. I shook my head. "You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened." The voice continued. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I know Hanabi…but I a part of me believes that I could have done something." I replied.

"She's happy now Neji. She and Sasuke are happy now and probably watching us. We need to make them proud." Hanabi said coming up beside me.

"_She's right you know. And please ask out Tenten." Hinata's voice said. "Yea you need some happy Neji." Sasuke's voice added. _I felt a blush spread across my face.

"Neji are you okay?" Hanabi asked drawing me out of my fantasy.

"Yea." _"We're off. Good luck and we'll be watching._ "Good-bye. Let's go home Hanabi." I put my arm around her and headed home. I got my work cut out for me now.

Well that's it. Chapter 3 done. If you want a sequel review or message.


End file.
